L'Escorte et le Mentor
by AccioLexi
Summary: Haymitch et Effie profitent de quelques heures de repos avant le final des Hunger Games. Et pour la première fois, ils discutent vraiment.


Voici un OS qui, je l'espère, saura vous plaire =)

**Disclaimer** : Si Haymitch m'appartenait, j'aurais un meilleur sens de l'humour. Si Effie m'appartenait, je lui piquerais tous ses vêtements. Si les Hunger Games m'appartenaient, y'aurait pas eu de Vainqueur du tout cette année-là.

* * *

Haymitch se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Pas de verre à la main - maintenant, il ne buvait que pendant les repas, suite à sa promesse de rester assez sobre pour être un bon mentor aux jeunes. Au début ça avait été difficile, mais maintenant, au onzième jour des Jeux, il allait mieux. Et puis, que l'un de ses jeunes gagne ou non, il pourrait bientôt reprendre la boisson. Il était hors de question de vivre sobre dans le District 12, enfin.

Lorsque Effie vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, il ne fit pas un geste, l'ignorant parfaitement. Elle ne dit pas un mot, se tenant droite malgré la fatigue. Onze jours qu'ils devaient signer des contrats, toujours faire bonne impression, gérer l'argent des sponsors, s'occuper des tributs qu'on leur avait confiés pour permettre à l'un d'entre eux de rentrer chez lui. Et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, de devoir examiner vingt-quatre écrans, dont le nombre diminuait au fur et à mesure que les tributs perdaient la partie, mais qu'il fallait surveiller en permanence tout en sachant qu'on ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que regarder son tribut se faire massacrer, sans pouvoir le prévenir.

C'était la troisième fois que Haymitch et Effie abandonnaient tous les deux la salle des écrans des mentors en même temps ; ils continuaient de regarder un écran, mais celui-ci ne leur montrait que les deux tributs du District 12. Le soir et le matin, ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle des mentors, accueillant les sponsors et leur extorquant le plus d'argent possible. Haymitch s'était découvert un don soudain pour les négociations. En journée, c'était Effie qui s'occupait des tributs, et la nuit, il prenait la relève, permettant au mentor et à l'escorte de ne jamais laisser leurs tributs livrés à eux-mêmes.

Quand ils étaient dans cette salle, ils ne disaient rien. Effie se tenait toujours droite dans le canapé, n'osant pas frotter ses yeux trop maquillés, et Haymitch se tenait à moitié allongé, yeux fermés, tentant de gagner un peu de repos sans s'endormir.

"Katniss peut gagner les Jeux", dit-elle doucement, et il ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole en dehors de la salle des mentors depuis le début des Hunger Games.

"J'espère juste qu'elle sera capable de tuer Peeta, répondit-il sur le même ton. Elle ne l'aime pas, mais s'ils sont les deux derniers tributs..

-Il y a encore Cato et Thresh. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

-C'est vrai."

Les souvenirs lui revinrent. La fille du District 1 qui avait failli le tuer. La hache. On ne devinait jamais vraiment qui était le vainqueur, avant qu'il ne reste qu'un seul tribut en lice. On n'était jamais à l'abri d'une surprise. Serait-ce Katniss ou Cato, le vainqueur ? Ca pouvait très bien être Thresh. Ou Peeta, dont la jambe avait déjà bien guéri grâce à l'onguent du festin. Qui pouvait le prédire ?

"Quand vous avez gagné, Haymitch, j'avais quatorze ans."

Effie aussi était perdue dans ses pensées, et Haymitch haussa un sourcil. On lui parlait peu de sa victoire, mais Effie semblait s'en souvenir comme d'un bon moment. C'était étrange - digne du Capitole. Il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec un habitant du Capitole. Et puis, il l'avait imaginée plus âgée - sûrement tout ce maquillage. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle avait deux ans de moins que lui.

"Je vous trouvais très beau. Plus tard, j'ai été enchantée d'apprendre que je serais escorte pour le District 12. Vous m'avez vraiment déçue, quand je vous ai découvert, à la Moisson !" dit-elle en riant doucement à ce souvenir, et un sourire vint jouer sur son visage aussi.

Oui. Haymitch Abernathy le savait, il était décevant. Eh bien, tant pis.

"Je vous aurais peut-être trouvée belle aussi, quand vous aviez quatorze ans. Portiez-vous déjà cette horrible perruque rose ?

-J'essayais de vous faire un compliment, triple idiot. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux d'aller à la salle des mentors, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les maîtres du jeu ne laisseront personne mourir cette nuit. Le rythme ralentit toujours avant la grande finale."

Elle hocha la tête, se renfrognant. Haymitch regretta un instant le commentaire qu'il avait fait sur la perruque d'Effie, alors qu'elle avait fait un effort pour être agréable, pour la première fois.

"Excusez-moi, Effie. C'était déplacé. Cela dit, je compte bien me souvenir que vous me trouvez beau. Je suis certain que cela me sera utile un jour", ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, et elle se tourna vers lui, offusquée. L'espace d'un instant.

Parce que l'instant d'après, elle riait à en perdre haleine, et lui avec. La tension des onze derniers jours disparut immédiatement, alors qu'ils riaient à en perdre haleine, pour un rien. Et puis, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Haymitch se retrouva avec une Effie en larmes dans les bras. Et, comprenant encore moins ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre, à lui le mentor froid et distant du District 12, il la serra contre lui, murmurant :

"Effie, je vous promets que l'un de nos tributs gagnera les Jeux. Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous couverte de louanges, être promue à un meilleur district, ne pas avoir un ivrogne aigri pour seul compagnon pendant les Hunger Games, mais bien un groupe entier d'anciens vainqueurs qui vous adoreront. Je vous le promets, Effie."

Elle ne dit rien. C'était inutile - il savait qu'elle l'écoutait.

"Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir changer de District. Vous savez, je me suis attachée au District 12, finalement. Avec ses tributs désespérés, sa pauvreté flagrante, son naturel incroyable... et son ivrogne aigri."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui - des yeux incroyablement bleus, et il aurait juré que cette partie d'elle était naturelle, sans maquillage, sans artifice. Son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues, mais cela lui était indifférent. Parce qu'il se rendait compte, après ces quelques mots, qu'Effie était la personne la plus digne qu'il ait jamais rencontrée au Capitole. Parce qu'Effie Trinket serait toujours la meilleure hôtesse pour le District 12, tant que Haymitch Abernathy serait sa partenaire. Ils seraient toujours une paire aussi intelligente que charismatique - le vainqueur certes défraîchi mais toujours aussi intellectuellement brillant, et l'escorte capable de convaincre quiconque en quelques mots.

"Je me suis attaché à notre agaçante escorte aussi, je crois", plaisanta-t-il sans la lâcher. "En fait, je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'elle parte, pour tout dire. Je trouve qu'elle et moi, nous formons une paire incroyablement efficace."

Ce soir-là, Haymitch dormit paisiblement pour la première fois depuis années, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds dans ses bras.

* * *

_Je les aime trop, ces deux-là. J'espère que ça vous a plu =)_


End file.
